


No Regrets

by Origingirl



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Blade kink, Dom!Optimus Prime, Dom/sub, Gun Kink, M/M, Masochism, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Sub!Megatron, Submissive masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origingirl/pseuds/Origingirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unicron is awakening. The ground bridge is down due to dark energon radiation folowing Megatron into the Autobot base. Optimus must go with Megatron far away from base while the dark energon radiation depletes. What transpires in the time Optimus and Megatron are alone are completely up to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaceliquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceliquid/gifts).



> This is a gift for darklordofcutlets on Tumblr. Hope you find it to your liking! :)

**No Regrets**

It was... interesting to say the least.

Unicron has yet to awaken and Megatron has offered to defeat their shared enemy. The Dark energon flowing through him seemed to pulse faster with every passing moment. 

Only time will tell when Unicron makes himself known, and destroys the planet.

Surprisingly enough, Optimus didn't bother to put Megatron behind bars while he was giving the coordinate information for the jump into Earths core.

Just as Ratchet entered in the information to the ground bridge computer system, the system experienced a sudden crash.

"Scrap!" Ratchet said. "Now what could have possibly caused that?"

Everyone paused, thinking of possible reasons for the unexpected shortage. 

Megatron, currently standing beside the Autobot medic, spoke up. "Perhaps Unicron's awakening has some how effected it. Dark energon does have its ways of channeling through to places that have other dark energon reserves, or in this case -"

"You." Optimus cut in, walking up to the ex-gladiator. "Ratchet, do whatever it takes to get the ground bridge system back up and running. I shall go with Megatron to a rock plateau that is far away from our base in hopes that the dark energon fields will decease here and follow us."

Ratchet sputtered. "All by yourself?"

"I trust that Megatron's intentions are true, old friend. As I stated before, his pride will not let anyone else other than himself to conquer this world." Optimus said, glancing at the warlord. "If we have any hope of defeating Unicron, we must ground bridge to the core of this planet and follow Megatron's lead, as much as I know all of you despise the idea. It is our only option."

"How long?" Arced asked. "Time isn't exactly unlimited in our situation."

"Hopefully, it shouldn't take longer than a breem or so. If what Optimus and Megatron suggest is true, they'll only need to depart for a short time. Though Unicron is awakening, a breem of time shouldn't do us any damage. Besides, the ground bridge, along with Megatron's coordinate information, is of utmost importance right now." Ratchet hummed in approval at the plan, more so to himself. "Be on your guard, Optimus. You never know..."

Optimus nodded. He and Megatron departed the base for the rather large rock plateau Optimus was talking about.

Optimus slowed to a halt and transformed. Megatron followed shortly after, transforming in mid air and landed with a powerful "thud". He looked up to see the Prime gazing off in the bases direction.

"I suppose conversation is out of the question."

Optimus stood motionless, letting the desert winds pass through open areas in his frame. 

Megatron walked towards Optimus until there was about a human meter of space between them. The sound of winds sweeping across the ground was the only audible noise at the moment. "I must admit..." Megatron spoke up, breaking the silence. "I do not know what to say."

Optimus turned his helm slightly so one optic was looking at the mech behind him. "Then don't speak." he said, and turned his head back towards the direction they came from.

Megatron smirked. "Come, Prime." He urged, placing a clawed servo on Optimus's right shoulder plating. "Humor me."

And he did... by smacking the foreign frame part away.

This made Megatron laugh. Prime... always the stubborn one, just like him. "Very well. If you do not wish to speak, perhaps we could come up with another way to... pass the time."

Optimus remained ever silent.

Megatron walked past the Prime to stand in front of him. Despite the slag-eating smirk on Megatron's faceplate, Optimus's gaze remained unwavering, not moving direction the slightest. Testing how far Prime would go with this, he took a step forward and leaned in close. Optimus didn't budge. Megatron chuckled darkly. He slowly reached up to caress the side of Optimus's battle mask. "When was the last time we've been this close in proximity with one another other than in battle, Optimus?" He continued to caress the battle mask, secretly searching for a way to make it open up. Come to think of it, he hasn't seen Optimus's bare face plate in millennia, only catching a brief glance at it back when he arrived at the Autobot base. Oh, how he wished Prime would retract it so he could examine it further.

Optimus was being extremely stubborn. Would he not move until the breem was up?

"Come, Optimus. You said it yourself. My intentions are true. How about we test just how true they are? Open. I shall not strike you. If I wished to harm you, I would have done so already."

Optimus stood his ground at that. He knew Megatron's games. He'd lie, and then take advantage of - such as the way of Deceptions. However, considering all that has occurred in this short time of 24 earth hours, Optimus felt he could trust Megatron. Not blindly, but because he knew Megatron. He wouldn't let Unicron take this world.

With a _"swoosh"_ , Optimus's battle mask retracted, revealing a tight frown that was no doubt full of tension. 

Megatron laughed in victory. "So it does have a face..." He said, before leaning in a bit too close for comfort. "...a very furious one it seems."

Megatron stood there, not moving backward or forward, testing the Prime's patients. "I've always thought it cute how stubborn you can be, even as Orion Pax you stood firmly on your ideals and refused to compromise them - though... this did lead to war."

He was pushing it, and he knew it. Optimus clenched his servos, and his glare seemed to brighten. Megatron smirked, wanting now more than ever to see the bold and stoic Prime crack.

"Optimus... forever unwavering. So much different than the mech you used to be." The servo that was caressing the Prime's battle mask moved to trace his audio finials. "Do you ever regret it?" He said with a sharp tone, pinching the finial aggressively. "Making me look like a fool in front of the council? Smashing every bit of what I worked for to dust?"

Optimus winced slightly, squinting his optics at the harsh pinch. Megatron could tell he was close to cracking. "And to think..." Megatron paused, increasing the building tension. "...I called you brother. A brother who turned and betrayed me." Megatron planted another pinch to the finial, then leaning close to it to whisper. "Imagine if I never responded to you the day you messaged me. Never met you." Megatron brought his other servo up to pinch at the other finial. "Think of how much better off we would have been without ever meeting one another. I don't know why I ever wasted my time with you." He paused, grinning. "Now look at what you've become. A killer."

And just as Megatron hoped, the Prime cracked. If Megatron was good at one thing, it was his way of words, and how he could make them not only inspire, but also cut deep and sting.

Sting could not describe how deep those last few words cut. They did not sting but burned. It felt like a tub of acid was poured directly over his spark, and this feeling drove him to tackle the warlord to the ground, slamming his shoulder plating into the gravel.

Optimus was about to land a punch right between Megatron's optics when the warlord had a different idea. Moving quickly, Megatron grasped the Prime's helm with both clawed servos and smashed their lip plates together. Optimus growled - one that resonated deep in his spark chamber. If this is how Megatron wants to play, then so be it.

Optimus bit down harshly on Megatron's bottom lip plate. The warlord groaned and tried to reciprocate the action, but Optimus had other plans. The Prime smothered Megatron's lip plates, grinding his spiky shoulder plating into the ground even more. Megatron, though enjoying the rough yet passionate treatment, felt a little overwhelmed and tried to bring a leg up to kick Optimus away. However, Optimus beat him to it, and firmly slammed a knee joint directly on top of his interface panel.

Megatron gasped at the contact. "Someone's eager." He said, which earned him even more pressure to his shoulders and interface panel. Megatron pushed back, but only enough to make it believable. Secretly, he didn't want to fight back. He wanted Optimus to be rough with him. It's been a while since their last battle, and Megatron was craving to release build up tension in a fight with his arch nemesis. Though this wasn't the "fight" they'd normally engage in, Megatron welcomed the change. Besides, Optimus seemed more eager than ever to get under his plating. Whether that had to do with his previous words, Megatron did not know. Whatever the case, he fully intended to get the most out of this quarrel as possible. 

Optimus slammed against Megatron again, sending pressure to his interface array. Then, Optimus paused his rough, smothering kisses and glared at Megatron. As if speaking with his optics, Megatron chuckled and opened his interface panel. Optimus looked down at the dribbling valve, then back up to meet the others gaze. He resumed his kisses; however, they seemed a bit softer now. Optimus's knee joint continued to push at Megatron's now exposed interface array, which only added to the pressure now that his valve and depressurized spike was out in the open. 

"Ah... Optimus." Megatron grinned and closed his optics. "So eager to bring me to my knees, as always..." 

Optimus paused his ministrations once again. Megatron growled, only to involuntarily yelp when the Prime lowered his elegant helm to lean close to the others valve, and sharply nip at its anterior node. He then harshly sucked at it and repeated the nip. Just when Megatron was getting used to this treatment, Optimus took two fingers and prodded at the valve entrance before scissoring widely in all directions. The unexpected stretching made Megatron groan in pleasure. He supposed the fact of keeping his pleasure a secret was out the window, or perhaps Optimus knew all along how much of a masochist he is. 

The Prime must of had an idea of it, because what he did next nearly drove the Decepticon leader over the edge. Optimus took all four digits and shoved them in as far as they could go. Megatron moaned loudly this time at the intrusion. Then Optimus began ruthlessly pumping them, in and out, over and over. 

"P-Prime!"

The way he was pumping felt more like sharp stabs to his ceiling node. Just when he felt the twinges of overload, Optimus pulled back. Megatron growled and was about to push the Prime to the ground and ride him whether he liked it or not. However, Optimus was quicker and took both of the warlords servos and pinned them above his helm. Megatron writhed at the show of dominance. Optimus, though a bit smaller in frame size, still possessed equal fire power.

Megatron gazed up at the Prime, daring him to try something else with his optics. Then, he finally spoke.

"We do this my way, or not at all." He said, emphasizing his point by roughly grinding his knee joint into Megatron's exposed valve, the metal scraping roughly against the valves anterior node.

Megatron chuckled. "Oh, but where's the fun in that?"

"No. If we are to engage in this activity, I'm going to lead. I do not want any misunderstandings." Optimus said, easing up on the valve grinding.

"Misunderstandings of what, exactly?"

"I do not wish to cause any unwanted stimulus."

Megatron laughed at that. "It almost sounds like you're worried you might harm me."

Optimus's glare intensified. "On the contrary. I believe you enjoy my recent advances." 

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't... get some excitement out of our quarreling."

"Then listen closely." He leaned down. "You are to tell me exactly what you want and where you want it."

Megatron huffed. "Very well."

"And... you are to let me know at any point if what I do is not to your liking. Are we clear?"

"I assure you." The warlord gave a toothy grin. "I can take whatever you give me. You'd do well to remember that I hone my skills from the pits of Kaon."

"Indeed." Optimus said, backing away from the others scared faceplate. "Now tell me what you want. What you _really_ want." Optimus pushed Megatron's legs further apart. "What do you crave other than the destruction and conquering of worlds and sentient beings?"

Megatron's grinned widened. He closed his optics and let his helm fall back. "Do to me what wish, Prime." He said, which earned him a harsh smack to his abdomen.

"I said tell me what you want. You're lying - holding back." Optimus said, his tone changing - becoming lustful. "Say what we agreed on or I'll leave you to deal with this yourself."

"Such cruel words." Megatron teased, then signed. "Fine. You really want to know Prime?" He said, moving up on his elbow joints, his face directly in front of Optimus's. "Hurt me. Pin me down. Slam me against the ground and frag me until I forget all rational thought. Is that 'clear' enough for you?" Megatron said with a slight growl, mostly from arousal.

Optimus glared at him for a moment before nodding and landing a powerful blow to the side of Megatron's helm, knocking him further away and skidding on the ground. Before he could recover, he felt Optimus plant himself firmly on his back plating, holding his helm against the gravel and grinding it slightly. The Prime took his free servo and leaned back to prod at the still barred valve. Megatron groaned, then stilled as he heard the sound of Optimus switching his servo from root mode to blade mode. Optimus turned around so he could move his blade more accurately, circling the valves opening and occasionally scraping across the anterior node.

"Optimus..." Megatron growled, wanting the Prime to just pin him down and frag him. "Optimus, get on with it. We only have a breem."

The Prime paused the stimulation and turned his helm to glance down at the other mech. "We do this my way, or not at all." Optimus repeated his words from earlier, daring to slide the tip of his blade slightly into Megatron's valve to make his point.

Megatron stilled. Although it was exciting, there was the fact that the Prime COULD cut the outer metal mesh folds if he wasn't cautious. Despite knowing this, Megatron pushed himself onto the blade as much as he could without damaging anything. Optimus would never go back on his word, unlike him, so he didn't have to worry about his valve bleeding energon due to a cut.

The Prime then retracted his blade and then removed himself from atop Megatron's back plates. The warlord rolled over. Optimus then slammed Megatron's knee joints all the way to his shoulder plating. He leaned down to the others audio receptors and whispered, "Tell me what you want."

Megatron writhed beneath him. "You know fragging well what I want, Prime."

"Wrong answer." Optimus said, then landed a sharp blow to the side of Megatron's frame. "Try again."

The blow wasn't fatal enough to dent, just enough to register in all of Megatron's receptors. The pain quickly reverted to pleasure that went straight to his valve, making it gush out pre-transfluids and lubricant. Megatron moaned shamelessly. "Ah... Optimus! Come on!"

"Wrong answer." Another blow, this time to the center of his chest where the Decepticon insignia lay engraved in shining gray. It vibrated the metal all the way to Megatron's spark chamber, his spark rattling ever so slightly. Megatron almost went off the edge just by the sheer power of that blow. He arched his back strut and pulled the Prime close.

"You really are going to make me say it."

"If you wish for relief, then yes. Or, I could stop."

Megatron chuckled. "You couldn't stop even if you wanted to. Face it, Optimus. You need relief just as much as I do."

Optimus pressed their chest plating together, grinding them roughly. He leaned close to the others faceplate and smothered Megatron in a harsh kiss, biting at lip plates and grinding him to the ground so far that imprints were sure to be leftover. Megatron barely had any place to vent air. His cooling fans were being blocked by the Primes massive frame and it felt like he was suffocating. One bite to his lower lip plate caused energon to well to the surface. Optimus quickly took to lapping it up and then sucking at the penetrated metal for more. Everything felt so intense and desperate as a result of how little venting room they had. It excited and aroused the warlord to no end, and Optimus as well even if he did a better job at hiding it.

Finally, the Prime pulled back just enough so he could make optic contact. Megatron, fed up with all the foreplay, spoke up in a breathy tone. "Impale me with your spike. Let me feel how much power a Prime can pack. Don't leave any node unscraped, and don't you dare think about letting up on the rough treatment." Megatron panted, waiting for the Prime to respond.

Optimus sat still for a moment and then leaned back down to the others audio receptor - a small smile perching itself on Optimus's lip plates that could be heard through his tone. 

"See. Was that so difficult?" 

With a soft _'click'_ , the Prime's interface panel opened to reveal a fully erect spike and equally lubricated valve. Without any warning, Optimus plunged into the metal mesh folds of Megatron's valve. He paused only for a second to savor the feeling of the warlords valve walls compress and contract around him. The second passed, and Optimus grabbed the backs of Megatron's knee joints and pressed them as far as they could go against his shoulder plating.

"Optimus... m-move! Primus, move!"

"Be a little more specific."

Megatron growled in anger and arousal. "Pound your spike against my valve. Hit my ceiling node repetitively. Restrain me. Just frag me into the ground already! I'm _suffering!_ "

Optimus let an out-of-character smirk grace his lip plates. "If I recall, you _enjoy_ suffering during interfacing."

Megatron dared to whimper and shifted to try to move against the spike buried in him. "Too... much. It's too much, Optimus. It aches."

"I'd expect it to." The Prime pressed firmly on the warlords legs to prevent further movement. "However, I don't think you've 'suffered' enough to get what you want yet." Optimus said.

Megatron was left in confusion until Optimus withdrew his spike, still holding the leader of the Decepticons to the ground. Megatron became furious. He heard one of Optimus's servos switch again.

"Wha- AH!"

Megatron cried out as the Prime thrust the whole length of his energon blaster into Megatron's still-lubricating valve. The thrusts were slowly paced, driving Megatron insane. He was about to shout at the Prime to pick up the pace when he felt the blaster begin to heat up. 

With his blaster on a low setting, Optimus fired it, sending a massive wave of heat and pleasure all throughout Megatron's frame. 

His optics rolled to the back of his helm and Megatron practically howled to the sky. It felt so good and was so much. 

Optimus made a pattern - three slow thrusts of building up charge, then firing the blaster at a low setting. Megatron growled.

"Optimus... higher. Set it higher. _Shoot_ me. Make my valve melt!" He cried, and returned the thrusts as much as he could with Optimus lying on him, restricting his movements.

"As you wish." Optimus said. He kept the pace slow, but increased the amount of blaster power that was fired. This time, such a massive amount of heat was released and overload struck the warlord by surprise. He moaned loudly, his valve spraying lubricant all over Optimus's blaster. Megatron gazed up at the Prime and was met with the arousing sight of the Prime slowly licking off all the lubricant that covered his energon blaster, all the while gazing at the writhing mech below him. 

"Megatron." Optimus said in a lustful tone. " _You taste **exquisite**_." A passion filled expression was covering his faceplate. "I suppose I should give you a taste in return." The Prime leaned back, finally allowing cool air to cycle through their vents. Optimus scooted up and sat directly in front of the warlords helm, spike still erect and oozing with pre-transfluid. 

Without hesitation, Megatron locked up the whole length before engulfing the spike down his intake, glossa swirling around it. That was the first time during their session he felt the prime loose some of his stoic posture. Looking up, he saw Optimus close his optics and sigh, faceplate completely consumed by pleasure. Feeling bolder, Megatron gave it a hard suck before moving his helm forwards and backward. Optimus's venting grew more ragged as Megatron continued on. 

The Prime nearly lost it when Megatron shoved three digits into the Prime's valve. He gasped and clamped his servos on the back of Megatron's helm, fragging his face thoroughly while Megatron pumped his digits at a rapid pace within the Prime's gushing valve. They didn't last long after that. Optimus groaned as he reached his overload, Megatron following shortly after just from watching Optimus consumed in pleasure. A few moments passes before Optimus pulled his spike from Megatron's intake, venting coming back to a calm circulation.

Megatron smirked at the spent expression. " _Delicious._ " He said, licking the lubricant from his servos.

Optimus stared at Megatron with an unreadable expression. A second later, they were back in the suffocating position and Optimus wasted no time impaling Megatron with his spike, thrusting it roughly over and over, scrapping across every last node. Megatron gave up on trying to thrust back and let Optimus ravish him senseless. The Prime's servos dug into gaps in the warlords armor and gave sharp tugs to the wiring, almost breaking a few off from Megatron's frame. Megatron's venting became ragged and spread his peds as far as they could go. 

As the pleasure began to build up, their processors blocked out all other thoughts except for those of lust and need. The Prime leaned up to bit sharply at Megatron's neck cabling and gripped at his knee joints hard enough to leave dents. The resulting pain made Megatron moan louder and his arousal spike higher.

Optimus quickened their pace, moving rapidly so each node inside Megatron's valve repetitively ignited with pleasure. The Prime pressed deeper with each thrust as well, ramming into Megatron's ceiling node over and over.

"P-Prime... **Optimus!** "

"So close..." Optimus panted. "Megatron."

The warlord glanced up at him, despite his pleasure-fogged vision.

"W-What you said to me before... it hurt. It hurt in ways I - I couldn't ever imagine. It hurt more... than any punch or shot or kick you've attacked me with in the past."

Megatron somehow found his voice box again, and look directly in the Prime's optics. "I... I only said what I thought would rouse you. Looks like it worked."

"Megatron." Optimus's voice had a hidden sob in it. "Do you truly regret us meeting? Our... past? _Do you?_ " He said, adding a thrust with each passing word.

Megatron moaned at the heat building in his valve. "How d-dull life would be without you, Optimus. As a friend, or f-foe... ah! _Finish this!_ " Megatron cried out, trying to meet the Prime's thrusts with his own.

Optimus smiled. "I'm glad you... think that." He said, then powerfully thrust a few more times before overload struck them both. Megatron roared and his engine revved loudly as his valve contracted around the large spike, which buried in him and released spurt after spurt of transfluid. Optimus cried out and clung to the mech below him as his overload sent large electric pulses of pleasure through his frame.

:-:

Optimus came around first, his optics opening slowly. He was met with what he thought to be an adoring sight of Megatron lying limp on the ground, panting slightly, and a satisfied smile on his lip plates. Optimus could only stare as if this perfect moment would vanish before his eyes. 

Megatron came online to a pair of adoration filled azure optics glancing down at him. It took a moment to register the Prime's full expression, and looked off to the side. "What are you looking at?" He said, trying to sound cold, but only coming off as bashful.

Optimus's smile widened and he couldn't help but to lean down and kiss those lip plates he was biting and gnawing at a short time ago. Glossa prodded asking for entrance, which Megatron shyly granted. They kissed for what seemed to be like an eternity. 

Just when Megatron was about to roll the Prime over and start their session all over again, Optimus abruptly pulled back and responded to a comm. message from Ratchet.

_::Optimus, are you alright?::_

_::Fully functional, old friend.::_

_::Good. We have the ground bridge system up and running again. Once you get back we will transport all of you quickly to the coordinates Megatron provided in order to prevent the same scenario from happening.::_

_::Understood. We're on our way.::_

Optimus ended the comm. link and gazed back down at Megatron, who was motionless and gazing upward at the planets blue sky.

"It's time."

"Indeed." Megatron replied.

Silence...

The two got up from the ground, shaking off any noticeable dirt and dust.

Optimus looked at Megatron.

Megatron looked at Optimus.

No regrets.

None.

###### A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, darklordofcutlets! :)


End file.
